Don t leave me anymore
by Bored something
Summary: Winry lost everything now and Ed isn t there to help her in her dark hour.Now she is mad at him and his brother and don t want to forgive them  Will Ed make her forgive him or not? Edwin


**So now a more hurt / comfort fic this is based on the usually fma plot just the ending is different ed and al got their bodies and are still in the military they already met winry but went back to central (such asses, whoops did I just said that) anyway**

**I don´t own fma

* * *

**

Winry stood in front of a tombstone where the name of her grandmother were graved in. She died because of an unknown illness and Winrys dog den died short after her which means she is now alone .

A little tear slipped down her face. "I don´t understand why you died granny, I don´t understand why I don´t mean anything to Ed and Al"

Winry tried to call Ed and Al to invite them to the funeral but I didn´t went like it should

**flashback**

Winry cried while she tried to call the brothers several times but they didn´t answered so she tried it later again and finally some one picked the phone on the other end.

"He-" "SHUT UP" heard she Ed in the phone yelling who hang up with a hard slam

**Flashback end**

Just the thought of it made Winry upset and angry. Right now she just wanted to run to them and scream at them.

After a while she went back to the house where no one is waiting for her. Just by the look at the house Winry felt like crying . When she hated one thing then it would be loneliness .

With that Winry stormed out to the stone cave where Ed ,Al and she used to play when they where children. She wanted to hide somewhere no one could find her especially the brothers.

Right now she just wanted to be alone. And so she sat there and cried as she suddenly heard something explode and then the cave collapsed.

Winry woke short up to found herself under some heavy stones and she noticed that she had a wound on her head. Then she saw a light from where the entrance should be and felt unconscious again.

X0x0xx00x0x0x0

" _I feel strange am I dead" thought Winry " even if who cares if I died now or not Ed wouldn´t. He didn´t when granny died or den why should he?…but why does it hurt so much when I think about._

_Why did I fall in love with someone like him? Why can´t I forget him?"_

Then she woke up to find herself in a white room where she lied in a bed

She looked around "I guess I´m in a hospital but where?" I looked outside through the window and noticed that I must be in central .

I asked myself why I was here then I memorized that what happened in the cave . Suddenly the door went open and the Elrics stormed in. Immediately Winry looked away not wanting to look at them and remember how angry she is at them.

"Winry !" they both yelled

"How are you? Do you feel ill? Are you sure your well? " asked Al

"Jeez Winry you gave us a shock in there honestly. Sorry that we didn´t defeated the stupid alchemist who ran around crazy earlier, but anyway what where you doing in that cave?" asked Ed without noticing that Winry wasn´t really in the mood to talk to him

"shut up" whispered Winry quietly so the brothers couldn´t hear

" what?" asked Ed confused

"I said SHUT UP!" yelled Winry still don´t looking at them while Ed and Al looked shocked

"w-what´s wrong Winry ?" asked Al hiding behind his brother

" you ask me what´s wrong? **THAT** is wrong that you're here and asking how I feel .right now. And that although we three know that you care a shit about me !"yelled Winry

"that´s not true Winry" yelled Ed back at here and tried to touch her shoulder only to be slapped away

"don´t touch me!" screamed Winry while she turned around to face the brothers

Ed expected tears but not eyes full of hate and sadness

"if really bothered than you would have called or write a letter but no. And the last time I wanted to call you , you immediately screamed `shut up' didn´t you" explained Winry .

Ed who had a horrified look on his face realized what he had done "that time I thought that must-"

"shut up I don´t give any shit about your excuses , and do you know why I tried to call you, cause granny died" by now Winry had already tears in her eyes.

"win- " tried Al to say but was cut off by Winry

"GET OUT" yelled Winry while she buried her head in her face "just get out already" she whispered

With that the both of them went out

**Outside**

"brother I think we made a mess" Al said to the older Elric

"yeah "replied Ed looking down then looked up and turned around

"brother where are you going ? I don´t think it´s good to see Winry now."

"I know ,but it is my fault and I have to go" and Ed ran towards the hospital again

**By Winry **

The door opened

"didn´t I said that I don´t want to see you" said Winry but Ed said nothing and just went to her bed and had a sad look on his face

"what am so pitiful ?" said Winry as suddenly her eyes went wide

Ed embraced her gently

"w-what's now wrong ? Let go of me !" screamed Winry while she was trying to set herself free but Ed tug her just tighter in his hug.

"I'm sorry" Winry stop struggling and stared at him

"what ? Well that's to late. You're to late and … and…" she felt her tears coming . Then she felt something wet on her shoulder .Ed cried

"why are crying?" asked Winry worried. She cried often but Ed

"I guess because weak, I can't protect those who are important to me or can´t even come to a dear friends funeral …" Winry felt sad as he said all those things "… and I hurt the person who love most through a misunderstanding " that made Winry fall her tears like a waterfall

"I really am an idiot" said Ed

"I'm not better than you, to fall in love with you makes me into an bigger idiot"

Ed eyes went wide an realized that Winry had the same feelings …wait. Ed pulled out of the embrace and said "what ´s that supposed to mean" he looked at Winry

Then the both of them laughed

"Ed "

"mhm"

" I will forgive you but under one condition"

"And that would be?"

"don't leave me alone anymore"

"I promise" and Ed kissed Winry gently on the lips. "AW how cute" said Alphonse as both turned to him

"Winry I will hold on the promise as soon as I catch Al " with that Ed began chasing his younger brother

Winry couldn´t help to laugh at it . Now she felt everything is going to be alright.

* * *

**yay end**


End file.
